My Day
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: Mulai hari ini aku sudah memasuki masa libur panjang kenaikan kelas sampai dua minggu ke depan. Rasanya senang tapi juga suntuk. Aku merasa senang kalau ada yang mengajakku jalan-jalan untuk melepas penat setelah satu minggu penuh menjalankan UAS. Oooh … ayolah, otak kita pasti juga butuh waktu untuk relaksasi. Tapi sebaliknya, rasanya suntuk jika seharian hanya berdiam diri saja d


**MY DAY**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : ini fict yang masih sangat sederhana dan mungkin jauh dari apa yang anda harapkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari perlahan mulai naik. Kusingkap selimutku dan kurapikan tempat tidurku. Gendang telingaku terasa berdengung karena sejak tadi malam aku mendengarkan ocehan ibuku karena melihat nilai raport yang tidak begitu memuaskan. Tapi meskipun begitu, kedua orang tuaku selalu memberi dukungan padaku untuk setiap hal atau kegiatan positif yang kulakukan. Aku merasa beruntung mempunyai orang tua yang meskipun cerewet tapi mereka sebenarnya peduli dan sangat menyayangiku.

Kubuka kain gorden berwarna pink yang menutupi jendela kaca dengan ruas-ruas besi yang menghiasinya. Sinar ultraviolet langsung menerpa kulitku yang putih langsat. Dengan ekspresi baru bangun tidurku aku mencoba menyapa pagi yang cerah ini. burung-burung kecil hinggap di atap-atap rumah tetanggaku. Mereka terlihat saling bercengkerama satu sama lain, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Seandainya saja aku dapat mengerti bahasa mereka, aku pasti juga akan ikut ngerumpi bersama burung-burung kecil nan lucu itu.

Kamarku terletak di lantai atas dengan daun pintu berwarna merah jati dan stiker bertuliskan 'Kirei na Sakura'. Dindingku bercat merah muda, senada dengan rambutku. Semula ayahku mengecatnya dengan warna ungu, mengingat warna itu sedang menjadi trend di kalangan anak muda zaman sekarang. Tapi aku protes dan menyuruh ayahku untuk mengecat ulang dengan warna pink. Kalau dilihat-lihat memang warna pink lah yang lebih mendominasi di ruangan ini. aku menempeli dindingku dengan aneka poster bergambar hello kitty, tokoh kartun favoritku. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan? Uhm … aku rasa tidak! Hey, umurku akan menginjak 17 tahun alias sweet seventeen mulai minggu depan. Aku masih dalam masa peralihan yang biasa disebut masa remaja sekarang.

Setelah selesai menyapa alam, aku berjalan mengambil handuk berwarna krem yang kuselempangkan di pundak lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Kunyalakan musik dari radio kecil yang senantiasa menemaniku di kamar mandi. Aku suka mandi sambil bernyanyi sekeras mungkin. Toh, siapa juga yang akan protes dan mengomentari suaraku yang pas-pasan ini? tenang saja, tidak akan ada.

Suara guyuran shower dan musik pop rock yang sedang nge-hits di luar negeri memenuhi pendengaranku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku keluar dengan tubuh terlilit handuk krem yang kubawa tadi. Bau wangi buah cherry menyebar di setiap sudut kamar. Wangi itu berasal dari sabun dan shampoo yang kupakai. Kududukkan pantatku di kursi meja rias yang terletak di sebelah kasurku. Tanganku meraih alat pengering rambut untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang basah.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari pakaian. Aku mengambil satu setel pakaian, terdiri dari kaos berlengan panjang merah bergambar hello kitty dan celana jeans abu-abu. Aku kembali menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku tersenyum senang melihat wajah yang tadi nampak kumus-kumus sekarang menjelma menjadi seorang putri yang cantik. Jari-jemariku yang lentik mulai menyisir rambutku merah mudaku dengan lembut. Kupoles wajahku dengan sedikit bedak dan pelembab agar kulit wajahku tidak kering.

Mulai hari ini aku sudah memasuki masa libur panjang kenaikan kelas sampai dua minggu ke depan. Rasanya senang tapi juga suntuk. Aku merasa senang kalau ada yang mengajakku jalan-jalan untuk melepas penat setelah satu minggu penuh menjalankan UAS. Oooh … ayolah, otak kita pasti juga butuh waktu untuk relaksasi. Tapi sebaliknya, rasanya suntuk jika seharian hanya berdiam diri saja di rumah.

Tapi aku beruntung karena hari ini ada seseorang yang mau repot-repot mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan. Dia berkata akan menjemputku tepat pukul 9 pagi. Aku harus bergegas karena waktuku sisa 10 menit lagi. Aku harus menyambutnya di depan pagar rumah dengan senyum ceria seperti biasa. Kukaitkan bando berhiaskan bunga sakura menambah kesan manis di kepalaku.

Aku mendengar bunyi klakson sepeda motornya ketika kaki jenjangku berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku memakai sepatu flat berwarna putih. Aku tidak suka menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi karena menurutku itu sangat merepotkan. Kuselempangkan tas kecil hitamku di bahu. Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di atas motor besarnya yang berwarna merah. Dia mengenakan helm putih mengkilat dan jaket kulit hitam.

'_uhm… tumben, tampak lebih macho dari biasanya.'_ Batinku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"heeeyy… Saku-_chan_, mau sampai kapan kau bengong seperti itu terus hah?" ujarnya mengagetkanku.

"e-eh! Kau ini cerewet sekali, Naruto!" protesku sambil memasang wajah sebal.

"hehehehehe… jadi pergi, tidak?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap memasang cengirannya.

"ya iyalah… let's go to ICHIRAKU RAMEN~!" jawabku dengan penuh semangat sembari menaiki motor merah tersebut.

"yeeaahh… perutku sudah sangat lapar," keluh Naruto sembari mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan.

"eh… tunggu dulu, tapi memang benar kau mentraktirku kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"tentu!" sahut Naruto dengan mantap sambil menarik gas menuju tempat tujuan kami.

Kami pun berangkat menuju kedai ramen yang dijanjikan oleh Naruto. Kemarin lusa ia berjanji mau mentraktirku di hari pertama liburan. Aku mau saja, toh aku bisa makan ramen terlezat tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang kan? Kata para pepetah tidak baik kalau kita menolak rejeki. Bukankah begitu? Hehehehehehe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : mohon maaf kalo fict ini amat sangat gaje, ini dibuat hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang (iseng). Saya hanya ingin menyumbangkan isi kepala (?) saya buat , jadi saya harap tidak ada yang dipersalahkan dan dipermasalahkan.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
